Girl's Night
by CaffrinLuvsTMGC
Summary: The girls are having a party over at Himespetchi's house, but the boys want to know what's REALLY going on. THIS IS NOT HIMESPACEY.


Welcome to Dream Town, where everybody who's anybody knows that all their dreams will come true.  
Here we find our subject, Spaceytchi, talking with a few other boys about a 'Girl's Night' over at Himespetchi's UFO house, starting at 8:00.

"So," our favorite anglerfish said, "What happens at a 'Girl's Night' party?"

"Y'know," the lettuce-haired Wagashietchi answered, "Girl things!"  
"Yes, but what exactly are 'girl things'?"  
"None of us know..." Knightchi spoke through his thick knight helmet, "But we're gonna find out...tonight!"

Spaceytchi stared at him with a confused look. "How?"  
Knightchi grinned under his helmet. "Well, we'll have to use Raitotchi's Gender-ray 500 to turn one of us into a girl, and have 'her' go to the party in secret disguise!"  
Raitotchi nodded. "OK, sure. You can use it."  
"OK," Spaceytchi looked around. "But who's gonna be the girl?"

Everyone looked at Spaceytchi.

"Oh no, there's no chance that i'm going to pretend to be a girl!"  
Spaceytchi stormed off, but then came back after a moment.  
"OK, as long none of you say anything about it."  
The others looked at eachother and smiled.

This will surely be interesting...

The Dream Clock struck 8 times, showing that it was 8:00.

A Blonde girl with a matching black dress, bow and hairband stepped to Himespetchi's door.  
Suddenly, without even knocking, Himespetchi, answered the door.

"Oh, um, hi..." the blond girl spoke in a shy tone of voice, "I'm kinda new here, and I heard you girls talking about a party over here. I hope i'm not late..."

The pretty pink princess smiled. "Awesome, a newcomer! C'mon in!"  
'Well, that was easy,' the girl thought. Of course, she wasn't REALLY a girl. It was just Spaceytchi PRETENDING to be a girl.  
Remember that now.

"Girls," Himespetchi said as they entered the room, "We have a newcomer!"  
All the girls went over to greet her with a smile.  
"Hi there! My name's Waltztchi," one of them said.  
Another girl asked for her name.

The girl Spaceytchi almost gulped. 'Wow, I never thought i'd make it this far...' she thought, and looked over at the window. He saw his friends Wagashietchi, Raitotchi, and Knightchi giving him a thumbs up.  
"Um...My name is...Subarashiitchi!" she finally managed to say. Memetchi went over to her and shook her oven mitt. "Well, it's nice to meet you, Subarashiitchi!"

After that, the girls started to turn on music, play board games, the usual.  
But what happened next was unusual.

Himespetchi looked over at Subarashiitchi, then back at the others.  
"Girls," she grinned, "I think it's time for our 'initiation'."  
They all looked at eachother and giggled.  
"Uh, initiation?" Subarashiitchi looked at Himespetchi. "What initiation?"  
With a smile, Himespetchi stood up, pulled her panties down, and lifted up her skirt.  
She had an erect cock under there, which was very odd for a princess...

Subarashiitchi stammered a little. "U-um, Himespetchi...I didn't know you...were..."  
Himespetchi looked down at her. "Are we gonna do this or not?"  
"U-uh..."  
"Great. Let's head over to the couch."

Subarashiitchi fell onto the couch, and Himespetchi pulled her white stocking and blue-and-yellow-starred panties off.  
"This isn't going to hurt, will it?"  
Himespetchi smiled and positioned herself. "It'll be alright."

Then she realized that the other girls were still here.  
"It's alright. They can watch." The lovely princess said and shoved her cock into the newcomer's vagina.  
Subarashiitchi squeaked a little, and moaned a little. Himespetchi pulled almost all-the-way out and thrusted back in again.  
This went on for several minutes, as she went faster, inch by inch.

Meanwhile, the boys outside just watched in awe, even though Knightchi was almost close to bursting out in laughter.

Suddenly, Subarashiitchi felt something hit her chest. It was nothing other than Himespetchi's warm seed, making her moan even louder.  
"Welcome to Dream Town. Now, Can one of you get me a towel?"

After all that, the party was over, and everyone went home.  
Subarashiitchi walked over to the boys.

"Well? How was it?"  
She looked at Wagashietchi. "My tummy is all sticky. Turn me back into a guy."

The next morning, Mametchi walked up to Spaceytchi.  
"So? How was the 'Girl's Night'?"  
Spaceytchi looked over at him. "Well..."  
Just then, Himespetchi went over to Mametchi.  
"Mametchi!"  
"Um, Himespetchi, I know you really like me, but, um...I'm gay."  
"Oh," Himespetchi smiled again. "Not a Problem!" She pulled down her panties and lifted up her skirt and revealed her cock again.

Mametchi looked back at Spaceytchi.

"Bad excuse, Mametchi."

-  
THIS DOES NOT IMPLY THAT I LIKE HIMESPACEY. THIS WAS JUST MADE OUT OF BOREDOM. 


End file.
